My Dei
by Hikakyori
Summary: Meski ia bodoh, cerewet, menyebalkan, dan kekanakan, tapi semua hal itu membuatku semakin mengaguminya. Terdengar bodoh, tetapi akankah kau menyalahkan cinta?. SasoDei fluff.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), Shonen-Ai, don't like don't read**

_**~My Dei~**_

Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali.

Ia tertawa. Menenangkan perasaanku.

Ia berbicara dengan temannya. Aku hanya menatapnya seraya tak henti tersenyum. Aku mengagumi indah wajahnya, aku mengagumi tulus senyumannya, aku mengagumi semua yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Ia berlari kecil ke arahku seraya melambaikan tangannya, dengan raut wajah yang ceria, dan gerak-geriknya yang kekanakan.

"_Danna_!" panggilnya saat berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia tertawa kecil, sungguh menggemaskan.

Aku masih diam. Masih menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip. Aku tak peduli jika orang-orang mengatakan raut wajahku seperti orang bodoh atau bagaimana. Aku memang masih belum bisa berhenti mengagumi karya seni yang terukir indah di dalam diri Deidara.

"_Danna_ sudah sarapan un?" tanyanya riang.

Aku mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Mata biru Azure-nya yang jernih dan dalam menenggelamkanku dan menghanyutkanku.

"_Yokatta_! Kalau begitu ayo ke taman!" serunya bersemangat seraya menarik tanganku, membawaku bersamanya. Aku mengikutinya, akan mengikutinya kemanapun ia membawaku. Selama aku berada di sisinya, tak peduli jika ia membawaku ke neraka sekalipun.

Aku, seorang Akasuna no Sasori, begitu beruntung memiliki seorang Deidara.

.

.

"_Danna_! Kita berteduh di bawah pohon itu saja un!" pekiknya. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku–yang entah akan kuucapkan atau tidak.

Dia menarik tanganku menuju pohon yang cukup rindang.

Ia duduk di bawah pohon, beralaskan rerumputan hijau yang tertanam rapi, dan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Kami menyandarkan tubuh kami pada batang pohon yang besar dan berusia kira-kira ratusan tahun tersebut.

"Nah di sini kan tempatnya sejuk un. Kalau berpanas-panasan nanti _mood_ kita bisa berubah, dari baik jadi buruk un," ujarnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk dan menatapku, "Coba saja _Danna_ berdiri di tengah lapangan basket tepat jam dua belas siang selama lima belas menit. Pasti nanti _mood_ akan berubah un."

Deidara cerewet.

Suka sekali membicarakan hal yang menurutku tidak penting. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak pernah melewatkan satu kata pun yang ia ucapkan.

Aku mengagumi suaranya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Aku belum bisa naik ke level tiga, _Danna_! Sial sekali," ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan salah satu game di ponselnya yang belum bisa ia selesaikan sejak lama.

Deidara bodoh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memenangkannya kalau cara mainmu seperti itu?" tanyaku seraya merapat ke arahnya. Kugenggam kedua tangannya, mengendalikannya agar bergerak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku melakukannya seraya menjelaskan, sesekali ia mengangguk, tapi sering kali ia mengatakan 'maksud _Danna_?'

Ia memang bodoh.

Tapi kebodohannya itu yang bisa membuatku sedekat ini dengannya, menggenggam tangannya dan bermain bersamanya.

"Nah seperti itu. Sudah mengerti?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk kemudian menggeleng.

"_Baka_," gumamku pelan seraya menarik kepalanya dan mengecup keningnya.

"_Danna_!" pekiknya tidak terima seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya seraya memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ditatapnya mataku sesaat kemudian ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku mengantuk un," ujarnya malu-malu.

Aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku, kugunakan tangan kananku untuk menarik kepalanya agar bersandar di bahuku. "Begini kan?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk, kudengar ia tertawa pelan. Aku tersenyum, kusandarkan kepalaku di kepalanya. Angin semilir berhembus pelan, menimbulkan bunyi khas dari dedaunan yang bergesekan satu sama lain. Cahaya matahari menyelinap dari celah-celah dedaunan, menghangatkan kami berdua.

"Dei," panggilku pelan.

"Unn?" gumamnya enggan, sepertinya anak ini memang mengantuk.

Aku tersenyum menatap langit biru yang cerah tak berawan, membuatku teringat pada mata seseorang. Tidak sama, hanya sedikit mirip. Ya warna mata Deidara tidak selembut warna langit, melainkan jernih bagai air.

Jemariku sedari tadi bermain di rambut pirang yang panjang, mengelusnya, memberikan rasa nyaman pada pemiliknya.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu, Dei," ucapku.

Hening. Sama sekali tak ada suara setelahnya selain angin semilir yang berbisik di telingaku.

"Dei?" bisikku pelan.

Aku terdiam. Beberapa detik berikutnya aku sadar bahwa dia telah tertidur.

Dia sering tertidur saat berada di sisiku.

Deidara menyebalkan. Beraninya dia tidur saat aku sedang bicara dengannya.

Tapi menurutku, itu tidak buruk. Karena itu membuktikan bahwa ia nyaman berada di sisiku. Begitu kan, Dei?

Dan aku juga menyukai hal itu. Karena ia jadi tak mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang bisa memancing ulah jahilnya. Ya, setiap aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'aku menyayangimu' atau apa, dia pasti akhirnya akan menggodaku dengan kalimat-kalimat jahilnya. Menyebalkan. Tapi aku selalu menyukai raut wajahnya yang lucu saat menggodaku.

.

.

"_Danna_!"

Suara itu.

"_Danna_! Bangun un!"

Deidara?

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat mendengar suara Deidara yang memanggilku. Terlihat dirinya tengah duduk di hadapanku dengan wajah kesal.

"Malah ikut tidur. Seharusnya _Danna_ menjagaku saat aku tertidur un!" protesnya seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

Dasar. Suka sekali bersikap seenaknya.

Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Aku juga mengantuk," ujarku seraya menjitak kepalanya.

Deidara menggenggam tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menjitak kepalanya tadi, lalu ia mendekatkan tanganku ke bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja jari telunjukku digigit olehnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku heran.

"Hanya menggigit _Danna_ saja kok. Ayo pulang! Sudah sore un," ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku.

"I-iya sabar, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali."

Ia tidak mendengarkanku. Tetap saja menarik tanganku agar aku cepat berdiri dan cepat mengantarnya pulang. Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya, tanpa bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mungkin aku memang terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Terkadang aku diam tak bersuara saat menatapnya, namun terkadang aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat menatapnya.

"Eh! _Danna_! Itu kan..." Deidara menoleh ke arahku dengan tangan kanan yang menunjuk sebuah kolam di pusat taman.

"Kolam permohonan itu? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Deidara mengangguk antusias, "Sudah lama sekali tidak membuat permohonan di sana un. Ayo kesana!" serunya bersemangat. Dengan masih menggenggam tanganku, ia berlari mendekati kolam tersebut. Mau tak mau aku jadi ikut berlari mengikutinya.

Kami berdiri di tepi sebuah kolam yang dihiasi sebuah patung malaikat di tengahnya. Kolam tersebut hanya kolam biasa, dengan air jernih yang jatuh dari patung tersebut. Tapi orang-orang termasuk Deidara percaya bahwa jika kau melemparkan koin ke dalam kolam lalu membuat permohonan, permohonanmu akan terkabul. Itu mitos, dan sangat konyol. Tapi Deidara sangat mempercayainya.

Lihat saja, sekarang ia tengah melempar sebuah koin ke dalam kolam tersebut lalu menutup mata untuk membuat permohonan.

Dan... Dengan bodohnya, aku mengambil sebuah koin dari saku celanaku lalu melemparkannya ke dalam kolam. Setelahnya, aku memejamkan mata untuk membuat permohonan.

Kami-sama, permohonanku tidak banyak.

Aku hanya ingin selalu bersama Deidara sampai aku mati nanti. Aku ingin melindunginya, menjaganya, membuatnya tertawa. Aku ingin menjauhkan semua kesedihan darinya. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia peluk saat ia menangis.

Dan aku ingin Deidara menjadi milikku untuk selamanya.

Aku membuka mataku kembali.

Aku terkejut saat Deidara menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran, "Apa yang _Danna_ minta? Lama sekali un. Katakan padaku."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa permohonan itu tidak boleh diceritakan kepada orang lain?" tanyaku seraya berjalan mendekatinya, mempertipis jarak diantara kami.

"D-_Danna_," gumamnya, kulihat wajahnya memerah karena gugup. Ia memang selalu seperti ini setiap aku berada di jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Satu hal yang boleh kau ketahui adalah..."

Aku sungguh mengagumi dirinya. Walaupun ia cerewet, suka bertindak seenaknya, bodoh, dan menyebalkan, namun aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mengagumi dirinya. Ia begitu sempurna di mataku. Semua yang ada dalam dirinya, semua yang ia miliki, aku menyukai semuanya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya, tubuhnya, tangannya, kakinya, suaranya, sifatnya, semuanya. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Tapi aku tak perlu mengatakan itu semua padanya. Ia hanya cukup tahu satu hal. Yaitu...

"...aku mencintaimu."

_THE END_

Ini fluff bukan? Maksud saya, ini udah masuk ke fluff belum? Oke, ini adalah fic yang saya buat sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu tapi selama ini belum saya post karena menurut saya ini kurang greget /pluk. Tapi hari ini saya post karena saya ingin meramaikan archive Naruto Indonesia dengan fic SasoDei. Yosh, minna juga yuk! Semangat semangat!

Review please~

~Hikakyori~


End file.
